Ad mortem festinamus - Teil 1 - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 19 Autor: TheVoiceInYourHead ad mortem festinamus. Teil 1 Die Frauen waren fort. Entweder gestorben, geraubt oder einfach gegangen. Die letzten vor vielen Wochen schon. Die drei Männer, die sich um das kleine Lagerfeuer drängten und sowohl die mageren Flammen als auch sich selbst vor dem beißenden Dezemberwind zu schützen versuchten, hatten schon beinahe vergessen, wie ein Rock überhaupt aussah. Die blassen, glatten Gesichter und die milchweißen Knöchel, die manchmal unter dem schweren, groben Stoff hervorblitzten… der jüngste von ihnen, ein rotznasiger Bursche, der vermutlich noch nie den fremden Duft und die verlockende Wärme des anderen Geschlechts verspürt hatte, vergaß nach und nach die Gesichter seiner Schwestern und sogar das seiner Mutter. Er hatte sie eigenhändig im Gemüsegarten verscharrt, in der toten, schwarzen Erde, und obwohl er sich nicht mehr an ihre Stimmen und Gesichter erinnern konnte, hörten die Anderen ihn nachts manchmal leise weinen. Auch ihnen war mitunter nach weinen zumute, aber sie taten es nicht. Man schrieb das Jahr 1631, Ferdinand II. war Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reiches und die Welt war aus den Fugen geraten. „Ich habe gehört, dass die in Frankfurt noch Platz für Flüchtlinge haben“, sagte der Müller, ein Mensch, der die Pocken überlebt hatte und dessen Äußeres jetzt so abstoßend war wie die Nacht. Der Mann neben ihm, ein langer, dürrer Kerl, dem Haar und Bart verfilzt und stumpf im Gesicht hingen, lachte röchelnd. „Heh Bruder, Platz haben wir mehr als genug!“ Er breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er das ganze tote Dorf umfassen. Die leerstehenden, verbrannten Häuser, die kahlen Bäume und die Speisekammern, in denen selbst die Ratten verhungert waren. „Warum laden wir nicht alle zu uns ein? Schmeißen ne nette Feier mit Brot, Bier und Schweinebraten?“ Seine Augen schimmerten feucht und rot. Das letzte Schweinefleisch hatten sie vor einer Woche verzehrt. Gepökelt und ohne Brot. Der Müller murmelte etwas Unverständliches und spuckte ins Feuer. Es zischte. Der Junge schwieg und zog die Nase hoch. Lange sagte niemand etwas. Das Feuer knisterte matt und wurde schwächer, bis der dürre Mann einen Holzscheit nachlegte, damit es nicht starb. Gierig stürzten sich die Flammen auf das frische Futter und Funken stoben in den blassen Himmel, als sie es hungrig zu verzehren begannen. Irgendwo war da oben auch die Sonne, aber man sah sie dieser Tage kaum. Zu viel Rauch und Dunst sättigten die Luft. Wahrscheinlich waren selbst der Herrgott und seine Engel blind von dieser weißgrauen Schmiere, die nur Schnee und noch mehr Schnee über der Welt ausschüttete. Der Dürre starrte mit eifersüchtigem Blick in die Flammen. „Holz müsste man essen können...“, murmelte er mürrisch in seinen Bart. Der Junge zog die Nase hoch. Er griff nach einem Stock und stocherte in der Glut am Rand der Feuerstelle herum. Er kratze sich am Kinn. Die Anderen schwiegen trübsinnig. „Vielleicht….“, hob der Müller irgendwann an, verstummte dann aber und ließ seinen Gedanken unausgesprochen vom Wind verwehen. Es war schwer, zu denken, wenn Hunger und seelischer Schmerz einem die Eingeweide zerfraßen, und noch schwerer, zu sprechen. Seine Fingerknöchel und Handgelenke waren angeschwollen, voller Wasser - das gab es im Überfluss - dazwischen waren nur noch Haut und Knochen. Er spürte förmlich, wie mit jedem Atemzug die Kraft aus seinem Körper hinausfloss. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er stark gewesen. Hässlich wie eine schrundige Ackerfurche, aber stark wie ein Bär. Das waren gute Zeiten gewesen… Täglich hatte er genug Scheffel Korn vermahlen, um sich und das ganze Dorf satt durch die Winter zu bringen. Aber diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei… Sein Knecht war tot, dahingerafft von der Pest, sein Sohn war tot, in der Schlacht gefallen, seine Frau – die Letzte in dem sterbenden Dorf - war vor vier Wochen mit der Tochter durchgebrannt. Nur er war noch da, mit dicken Knöcheln und leerem Magen und einer Mühle, deren Rad im Fluss festgefroren war. Korn gab es ohnehin kaum noch. Von Kundschaft ganz zu schweigen… Im Westen sammelten sich dicke Wolken am weißen Dunsthimmel, eine trächtige, anthrazitfarbene Walze, die weitere Schneemassen über das verheerte Land erbrechen würde. Seit zwei Wochen schoben die Drei den Gedanken an Aufbruch vor sich her. Zuerst hatten sie noch geglaubt, dass diejenigen, die geflohen waren, irgendwann zurückkehren würden. Aber es war niemand zurückgekehrt. Trotzdem hatten die Drei weiter ausgeharrt, der Müller aus Lethargie und naiver Hoffnung, der Junge, weil er sich nicht traute, alleine loszuziehen, und der Dürre… warum der Dürre noch da war, wusste keiner so genau, wahrscheinlich nicht mal er selbst. Insgeheim hegte der Müller die Vermutung, dass der grimmige, zynische Mann im Lauf der letzten Jahre etwas verrückt geworden war. „Ich hab gestern jemanden im Wald getroffen. Beim Reisig sammeln...“, sagte der Junge irgendwann und fuhr sich mit der geschwollenen Zunge über die Zähne. Sie saßen locker im blutigen Zahnfleisch und er hatte Angst, dass sie ihm nach und nach alle ausfallen würden. Welches Mädchen würde ihn dann noch küssen wollen? Einen zahnlosen Burschen, noch keine zwanzig Lenze alt und trotzdem schon ein Maul wie ein alter Knacker… „Ich glaub, meine Zähne...“ Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass die beiden Männer ihn anstarrten. „Was ist…?!“, fragte er störrisch. „Du hast da draußen jemanden gesehen und sagst uns das erst jetzt? Darauf warten wir doch schon seit Wochen! Sag schon, war‘s jemand von der Dorfgemeinschaft?“ Hoffnung flackerte in den wässrigen Augen des Müllers auf, eine verzweifelte, beinahe irre Geistesregung. Der Junge schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich hab den Kerl noch nie gesehen!“ „Wie sah er aus?“, hakte der Müller weiter nach. „Streuner, Landsknecht, Edelmann? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“ Der Junge schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich war ja allein und wusste nicht, ob er‘s auch war.“ „Und, war er‘s?“ „Ich… denke schon.“ Der Junge klang jetzt unsicher. „Zumindest hab ich nur ihn bemerkt und sonst keinen...“ „Ja, und weiter?“ „Was weiter?“ Der Müller holte schnaufend Luft und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Wie hat er denn nun ausgesehen? Wo kam er her, wo ging er hin?!“ Seit der letzte Trupp von Landsknechten Ende Oktober durch das Dorf gekommen war, hatte keiner der dreien ein fremdes Gesicht gesehen. Nur vertraute, die nach und nach verschwunden waren… „Die Dörfer in näherer Umgebung sind genauso ausgestorben wie unseres“, fügte der Dürre hinzu. Bisher hatte er sich in brütendes Schweigen gehüllt und den Jungen mit einem nachsichtigen Blick angestarrt, den man in der Regel nur für den blödsinnigsten Dorftrottel übrig hat. Der Junge rückte näher ans Feuer und starrte unglücklich in die Flammen, denn er kam sich plötzlich sehr dumm vor. „Ich hab mich hinter einem Baum versteckt und gewartet, bis er weg war. Er kam ungefähr von da...“, er deutete vage in südöstliche Richtung, „… und ist da rüber.“ „Richtung Lindenfels?“, der Dürre musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ich war vor vier Wochen dort. Die Stadt ist abgebrannt. Völlig ausgelöscht. Alle Überlebenden sind geflohen, nach Darmstadt oder Aschaffenburg oder Frankfurt oder weiß der Teufel wohin... Was sollte er dort suchen?“ „Und warum ist er nicht bei uns eingekehrt?“, fügte der Müller hinzu. „Immerhin haben wir Tag und Nacht ein Feuer brennen, dass müsste er doch gesehen haben. Den Rauch meine ich...“ „Wirkte er gehetzt? Ist er vielleicht vor etwas davongelaufen? Sag schon, Bursche!“ Der Junge krümmte sich unter dem stechenden Blick des Dürren. Irgendetwas war seltsam gewesen an dem Kerl, dass stimmte schon, aber er konnte sich nicht recht darauf besinnen, ''was ''ihm so seltsam vorgekommen war… gerannt war er nicht, nein… Da war irgendwas in seinem Kopf, irgendwo vergraben in seinen Erinnerungen, aber er konnte das entscheidende Bild nicht erhaschen! Er konnte nur an seine Zähne denken, diese morschen, losen Dinger, die haltlos in seinem wunden Zahnfleisch steckten und den Hunger, dieses elende Biest, dass an seinen Innereien fraß und nagte und nagte und ihm den Mund bluten ließ und plötzlich überkam ihn ein Schauder, ein schwarzer Schrecken, so kalt und tief wie die Wälder, die sie einkreisten, ein Grauen, das vielleicht mit dem Fremden zu tun hatte, oder mit den Zähnen, oder… „Konzentriere dich!“, zischte der Dürre und versetzte ihm einen groben Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Ich… ich weiß nicht!“, stammelte der Junge. „Es war einfach irgendein Kerl! Ich hab was gehört, hab mich versteckt und dann ist er von der einen Seite hergekommen und zur andern wieder verschwunden! Ganz normal hat er im Grunde ausgesehen. Kein Landsknecht und auch kein Edelmann. Mehr weiß ich nicht, ehrlich...“ Der Dürre stieß einen langen Seufzer, ließ es aber darauf beruhen. Aus dem Jungen war nichts mehr herauszubekommen. Jeder für sich verfiel wieder in sein persönliches Schweigen. Der Junge dachte an seine Zähne und an die Mädchen, die er nicht würde küssen können. Der Müller dachte an seine Frau und war dankbar über die dumpfe Wut, die sein Inneres erwärmte und den Schmerz über die Toten und sein eigenes Elend kleiner machte. Auch der Dürre dachte nach. „Es wird keiner mehr zurückkommen“, sagte er irgendwann. „Vielleicht ein paar Verlorene und Desertierte, aber keiner von den Unsrigen. Dieses Dorf ist tot. Und wir sollten jetzt fort, wenn wir nicht auch bald tot sein wollen. Wir haben noch einen Sack mit trockener Gerste und drei geräucherte Hasen. Danach ist Sense. Es hat keinen Sinn, hier weiter auszuharren.“ Der Junge hätte vor Erleichterung beinahe laut aufgeschrien. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als fortzukommen von diesem trostlosen Ort, der nur schmerzvolle Erinnerungen für ihn bereithielt… bisher hatte ihn nur seine eigene Furcht vom Aufbruch abgehalten. „Aber was ist, wenn…!“, wollte der Müller aufbegehren, aber ein eisiger Blick des Dürren ließ ihn verstummen. „Wir packen jetzt unser restliches Hab und Gut zusammen, dann schlafen wir und morgen früh brechen wir auf, sobald es hell ist!“ Der Junge nickte eifrig, der Müller schwieg resigniert. Alle machten sich an die Arbeit, während langsam die Dunkelheit über sie hereinbrach. Keiner von ihnen schlief in dieser Nacht ruhig. Magere Wölfe strichen zwischen den Häusern umher, auf der Suche nach Nahrung, doch noch trauten sie sich nicht an das Lager der drei Männer heran. Irgendwann folgten sie einer unhörbaren Lockung, duckten sich kurz, winselten und rannten dann über die verödeten Felder in den tiefen, unauslotbaren Forst, der das tote Dorf umschloss wie ein unüberwindbarer Schutzwall. Zusammengedrängt in der rauchigen Stube eines der wenigen intakten Gebäude, hingen die drei Männer ihren Gedanken nach, jeder einsam, jeder auf seine Art von Grauen erfüllt. Draußen paarten sich Finsternis und Kälte, und ihr Kind, die tödliche Dezembernacht, schlich durch die Gassen und schaute in jedes Fenster hinein. Der Junge träumte, ihm wären über Nacht alle Zähne ausgefallen und ein dicker, roter Wurm mit kräftigen, glänzenden Beißwerkzeugen kröche aus einem klaffenden Loch unterhalb seines Herzens hervor und er stolperte weinend und schreiend durch den Wald, ohne Ziel, ohne Hilfe, während er von dem Wurm gefressen wurde und es immer kälter wurde... Im Traum schrie er gellend, doch in Wirklichkeit seufzte er nur leise und gequält, der Schrei nichts weiter als eine weiße, dünne Atemwolke über seinen Lippen. Der Müller träumte, seine Frau schliefe bei einem anderen Mann, einem schönen und reichen Mann, irgendwo weit, weit, weg in einem Land, wo Milch und Honig flossen… aber plötzlich wurde die Milch rot wie Blut und der Honig schmeckte bitter und gallig und zwischen den Beinen seiner Frau züngelten giftige Nattern hervor und sein toter Sohn stand lächelnd neben ihm, mit toten blutigen Augen, von Aasvögeln zerhackt, die Pike noch in der Hand und die Kugel, die seinen Brustkorb zerschmettert hatte, glänzte zwischen den geschwärzten Rippenknochen hervor… Mit einem Keuchen riss er die Augen auf, Schweißperlen hingen auf seiner zerfurchten Stirn, obwohl es in der Hütte eiskalt war. Auch der Dürre hatte geträumt. Jetzt kniete er an der Feuerstelle, legte Holz nach und pustete die Glut an. Als der Müller sich aufrichtete, erhob der Dürre plötzlich seine Stimme, weiterhin über das Feuer gebeugt. „Weißt du eigentlich, weshalb wir so lange hiergeblieben sind?“, fragte er mit leiser rauer Stimme. Der Müller räusperte sich. Diese Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet. „Also… wahrscheinlich, weil...“ Doch der Dürre ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Du bist noch hier, weil du ein gottverdammter Trottel bist, der sich an der Vergangenheit festklammert. Der Junge ist noch hier, weil er ein gottverdammter Hasenfuß ist, der sich einscheißt, sobald irgendwo ein Ast bricht. Und ich bin noch hier...“, er stockte und sein graues Gesicht schien seltsam zu erschlaffen. „Ich bin noch hier...“, fuhr er langsamer und mit hohler Stimme fort, „… ich bin noch hier, weil ich eine gottverdammte Angst vor dem habe, was hinter den Grenzen liegen könnte. Jenseits unserer Hütten und Felder… Ich bin kein Feigling, das weißt du, aber ich…“ Er verstummte kurz und wandte sein Gesicht dem Müller zu. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und der Angesprochene erschauderte. „..was ist, wenn da draußen einfach nichts mehr ist...“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Der stechende Blick, mit dem er den Müller traktiert hatte, glitt von ihm ab und schwenkte ins Feuer hinein. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal weg?“, fragte er den erstarrten Mann. „Vor zwei Jahren, als sie meine Schwester unter die Erde gebracht haben, Gott hab sie selig“, antwortete der Müller mit brüchiger Stimme. Die Augen des Dürren machten ihm Angst, tiefliegende Augen, die wie zwei stumpfe Glassteine im knochigen Schädel saßen, grässlich beleuchtet vom roten Feuerschein. „Zwei Jahre also…“, murmelte dieser. „Der Junge hat das Dorf sein Lebtag noch nicht verlassen. Und seitdem ich versehrt aus der Schlacht heimgekehrt bin, war auch ich nicht viel weiter draußen als einen halben Tagesmarsch… das letzte Mal vor vier Wochen. In Lindenfels. Das Dorf ist von dem einen oder andern Trupp geschleift worden... Vielleicht war‘s der Schwede, vielleicht war‘s Tilly - der versteht das magdeburgisieren ja – vielleicht war‘s der Teufel oder der Herrgott selbst, jedenfalls war dort alles geplündert, getötet oder vertrieben… Es hat nach Scheiße und Blut und Tod gestunken… die Kadaver faulten in Massengräbern vor sich hin, und wer auch immer die Löcher gegraben und die Leichen hineingeworfen hat, war verschwunden… Vier Wochen sind eine lange Zeit. Wir wissen nichts von der Welt da draußen. Wir wissen nur, dass es seit über einem Monat keine Nachrichten mehr gegeben hat… Vielleicht ist in der Zwischenzeit die ganze Welt vor die Hunde gegangen… vielleicht tanzen alle den letzten Tanz, hinauf zu Gottes Toren, hinein in die Halle des Jüngsten Gerichts...“, seine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. „… aber vielleicht ist das Paradies auch nur ein geplündertes, ausgebranntes Dorf, die blutende Madonna eine Hure der Landsknechte, im Arm ihren toten Sohn, der tot und immer nur tot ist, und Gott ein toter, alter Mann, den der ewige Feldzug erschlagen zurückgelassen hat, und der Heilige Geist ist nur eine leblose Aschewolke, die sich im Wind auflöst, und all die Heilsversprechungen nur eine Lüge, eine eitrige, schwärende Lüge in unseren Herzen ...“ Ekel und Furcht breiteten sich in der Brust des Müllers aus, als er diese ketzerischen Worte hörte. „Sprich nicht so!“, sagte er scharf und stand ruckartig auf. Hinter ihm rührte sich endlich auch der Junge und draußen dämmerte es bereits. Der Dürre starrte noch einen Moment mit versteinerter Miene in die tanzenden Flammen, dann wandte er sich den beiden zu. „Wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir Lindenfels noch bei Tageslicht erreichen wollen. Der Schnee wird uns den Weg nicht leicht machen. Dort können wir für die Nacht Quartier beziehen und dann am nächsten Tag weiter.“ „Weiter wohin?“, fragte der Müller aufgeregt und kläglich zugleich. „Irgendwohin“, antwortete der Dürre einfach. Als sie aus der Tür ins Freie traten, stellten sie fest, dass es keinen Neuschnee gegeben hatte. Die schwarzen Wolken waren weitergezogen und der alte Schnee war von einer dünnen, glitzernden Kruste überzogen. Die Luft schmeckte klar und rein nach den stickigen Verhältnissen in der schlecht gelüfteten Hütte und tatsächlich zerfaserte die Wolkendecke an einigen Stellen und ließ den blauen Himmel hervorleuchten. Der Tag wirkte beinahe freundlich, verglich man ihn mit den vielen dunklen und grimmigen, die ihm vorangegangen waren… Der Dürre machte einen Schritt nach vorn, die andern beiden folgten ihm. Eis knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln. Es war sehr still. Nur der Wind, der rastlos zwischen den Ruinen umherstrich, ihre Schritte, ihr Atem, ihre Herzschläge… dann ließ eine harsche Böe die Tür in Schloss fallen, mit einem dumpfen Knall, der den Jungen zusammenzucken ließ, während der Dürre sich plötzlich vor ihnen bückte und etwas vom Boden aufhob. „Was ist?“, fragte der Müller nervös. Seit dem unheimlichen und geradezu blasphemischen Monologs des Dürren saß ihm ein namenloses Grauen in der Kehle, für das er keinen Ausdruck fand. Er tat einen Schritt zur Seite, um einen Blick auf das werfen zu können, was der Mann vor ihm in der Hand hielt und zuckte automatisch zurück. „Was ist das...?“, stieß der Müller hervor und starrte verwirrt auf das Bündel, das er Dürre in der Hand hielt. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Beutel, der mit irgendetwas gefüllt zu sein schien. Der grobe Stoff hatte sich mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit vollgesogen und wirkte schwarz und steif unter der blassen Frostschicht. Was den Müller jedoch mit Entsetzen füllte, war das Ding, das mit einem seltsamen Band um den Stoff gewunden war. Ein Drudenfuß, geflochten, aus dünnen, geschälten Zweigen. Der Mann bekreuzigte sich. „Ein Satanszeichen…!“, hauchte er entsetzt. Mittlerweile betrachtete auch der Junge den seltsamen Gegenstand mit gebührendem Abstand und unverhohlener Neugier in den Augen. „Es lag beinahe direkt vor der Tür...“, murmelte der Dürre, dessen Gesicht grau und tot aussah. „Und gestern war‘s noch nicht da...“ „Das will ich beschwören!“, ächzte der Müller und wich weiter zurück. Der steifgefrorene Beutel begann in der Hand des Mannes langsam zu tauen, und als er ihn mit spitzen Fingern anhob und leicht schüttelte, blieb eine braunrote, ekelerregende Schmiere in seiner Handinnenfläche zurück. „Was ist wohl drinnen?“, fragte der Junge aufgeregt. „Lass es bloß zu!“, keuchte der Müller. „Irgendetwas Blutiges, Unheiliges, Verderbtes!“ „Ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich der Inhalt wenig...“, sagte der Dürre mit tonloser Stimme. „Vielmehr wundert mich, wie es seinen Weg hierher fand… jemand muss heute Nacht hier gewesen sein.“ Seine letzten Worte verklangen langsam in der Stille, zerfaserten im weißen Schweigen des kalten Dezembermorgens und schienen einen seltsamen Nachhall in den Köpfen seiner Gefährten zu hinterlassen, eine dumpfe, schreckliche Erinnerung an das wahre Grauen ihrer Situation: Was wäre schlimmer? Allein hier zu sein… oder nicht. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mehrteiler